Memory's kiss
by Missmarybeth
Summary: What if Elena lost her memory in that car crash? What if Stefan turned this in his favour? What if Caroline made a terrible decision? What if Damon was the only one who could save her? Set after 1x11 bloodlines Delena fanfic
1. Car crash

Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries or any of the character, all credit to L.J. Smith.

**this is my first one shot so I hope you like it!**

*night of the crash*

Elena cried as she drove, furious stefan hadn't told her about how she looked so much like Katherine. She saw the figure in the road and slammed her foot onto the brakes. She didn't slow down before she hit it. The car tumbled over and over, Elena's screams echoing for miles. Finally, the car came to a halt, with Elena unconscious inside. The figure marched towards her, ready to drain her dry, when Damon swooped down.

"Elena, can you hear me?" He asked, but it was hopeless. Damon's heart contracted as he saw the girl he loved the most so badly injured. He scooped her out of the seat, and carried her to the nearest hospital.

*the morning after*

Elena woke with a stinging head ache, every muscle screamed in protest as she looked around, her surroundings unfamiliar. She lifted her head and whimpered, pain shooting through her shoulders. The door flew open, a blur coming to a halt at her side. Stefan held her face, a look of totally relief and happiness crossing over his face. Elena jerked away, frightened and scared of this unknown man. She shook, terrified as he made a grab for her again. Stefan was heart broken, his eyes shining from unshed tears. How could she not remember him, her boyfriend?

"who are you?" She asked, shrinking in her bed, desperate to get away. His face fell further as he saw the tag that encircled her wrist. Memory loss patient 14.

"Elena, it's me. Stefan. Don't you remember me?" He asked, and when she showed no recognition, he almost broke down in tears. He was plagued by guilt, it was all his fault. She had ran away because he hadn't told her about her likeness to Katherine. If he would have told her, then maybe this wouldn't have happened. But he felt hope rise in his chest. At first, he tried to push it down, disgusted by his thoughts. He could not abuse her memory loss, could he? It was wrong, he told himself, but found it increasingly hard to find reasons not to.

Caroline, wearing all frills and silk, flounced into the room, as over dramatic as ever. She practically flung herself on Elena, sobbing about how tragic it all was. Elena screamed, wriggling fiercely to get free. Caroline backed away, suddenly all false drama gone. She looked terrified, her eyes tearing up as Elena cowered from her. Caroline, her own best friend. She looked to Stefan for an answer, and he gestured to Elena's wrist.

"She doesn't remember us Caroline. We are nothing to her."

*Later that day*

Elena lay in bed completely exhausted, people had flooded in all day, had looked so happy to see her, but she had not recognised anyone. She was so frustrated and terrified she had worked herself up into hysteria, and the doctors had closed visiting time. Now she lay in bed, bored and agitated. She picked up a flower from the vase by her bed and started to pick at it, discarding the petals on the floor carelessly. If she didn't have to clean it up, she didn't care.

She was half way through destroying the third flower when a figure slid through the door, closing it silently behind him. Elena stared at him curiously, and he turned, his gaze fixed on hers. Damon didn't exhale in relief just yet, though the sight of her alive made him want to jump for joy. He moved closer, and watched as her gaze followed him every step of the way, like prey cautiously following its predator. When he came too close she shied away, the blankets balled in her fists held up to her neck, knuckles white.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you." Damon reassure her, holding his hands up as if to calm a wild animal. She lowered her hands to her lap, still watching him warily. He saw the tag and felt his heart sink, she had memory loss. He dropped his head into his hands, guilt crushing him like a tidal wave. It was his fault, he should have tried to save her faster, maybe they could have done something. He turned his back on her frightened eyes, she had never looked at him like that before, and it made his heart fill with dread. He reached for the door handle.

"Elena, I'm sorry." He said, then he left.

*3 weeks later*

Elena stood in her bedroom, remembering nothing about it at all. The doctors had said she was able to go home, but that she may never regain her memory. She understood now, about the people who had visited her. She was so unhappy, she wanted to remember what those people had meant to her, but she simply couldn't. Jeremy walked into her room, looking her up and down. She looked back, understanding only that he was her brother, but not feeling anything.

"You okay?" He asked, and Elena nodded, she didn't talk much now. He put down a glass of water on her bed side table, then left. She felt tears of frustration run down her cheeks, she really did want to remember, and she was trying so hard. She completed all the exercises the doctors had recommended, but none seemed to work.

*Caroline's house*

Stefan sat in Caroline's living room, drinking jasmine tea. Caroline sat across from him, her mind on nothing but him. After Damon had used her, she had felt the need for a softer, gentler touch, and Stefan Salvatore was the man she had her heart set on. Yet, he was so hopelessly stuck on Elena, he barely noticed her.

"Caroline, what should I do?" He asked for the millionth time. She rolled her eyes, tapping her tea cup with her finger nails as she thought. She chewed on the question for a while, then it hit her. So simple, so easy, she thought.

"If she doesn't remember, then just make stuff up. She'll believe what ever you want." Caroline said, and though she knew it was wrong, she wanted stefan more than anything else. He seized her by the waist and pulled her into him, kissing her happily on the mouth.

"Caroline you genius!" He cried. She pulled away hesitantly, she wanted to make this worth her while.

"Wait, I'll tell everyone what your doing, unless you sleep with me." Caroline didn't mean to be shallow, but all she wanted was him. He rolled his eyes, then kissed her again. She surrendered to the kiss, happy she had got what she wanted.

"I'm all yours Caroline." He growled against her lips.

*2 days later*

"Hi Elena." Stefan called, running after her. Elena smiled, though she didn't feel like smiling. She had gone for a walk in the hope of silence, away from frustration, but everyone in town knew her, and she knew no one from town.

"Hi Stefan." At least she could get his name right now, before she had called him Stevie. He walked beside her, hands in his jean pockets. It was obvious to Elena that he wanted to talk, so she came to a stop at a bench and sat.

"I wanted to help you remember." He said simply, and her heart jumped at the possibility of knowledge. She nodded for him to continue, and he considered. He knew that Elena had feelings for Damon, and there were many things he didn't want her to know.

"Well, first. Your best friend was Caroline, you were very close. You loved your brother, you weren't friends with Matt. Him and his sister were always trying to give Jeremy drugs." He wanted to eliminate any other male presence, he didn't want competition. She gasped, her eyes wide. Part of her didn't want to believe that Matt, who seemed so nice, would do a thing like that. But Stefan wouldn't lie, and he was only trying to help.

"Tyler bullied your brother, he beat him up a lot. Bonnie and you were close, but not as close as you and Caroline were. Your parents, they died in a car crash." He said, then watched as she started to cry.

"Was I in the car?" She asked.

"No, you weren't." He lied, he didn't want her to feel responsible for that. She nodded, and then gestured for him to continue.

"Your guardian is Jenna, and you love her very much. Now, Damon-"

"Is right here." Damon interrupted, he'd over heard the whole conversation. He talked to Elena endlessly, even though he'd felt so guilty, and he was always sure to tell her the full, honest truth, and to always be nice. Elena liked him, he was a good friend. He explained things easily and made sure she was okay. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. Avoiding her was killing him, but he was punishing himself.

"Damon!" Elena exclaimed, throwing her arms around him like a child. He hugged her back, completely surprised. He didn't notice Stefan glaring at them, just noticed her. How her petite body fit against his, how her hair smelled of strawberry shampoo. He lowered his chin to rest on her shoulder, inhaling her scent. He remembered every moment, every good feeling he had ever had towards her. His fangs started to pierce his lower lip, and he pulled away, careful to hide himself from Elena. She looked hurt, but got over it when she saw caroline walking up the other side of the road. She said a quick good bye, then chased after her, acting on Stefan's words.

"How could you abuse her, Stefan? She's weak and vulnerable and your abusing her trust!" Damon scolded, but Stefan just rose to his feet calmly, brushing flecks from his jacket. Damon was furious, he wanted to rip into Stefan right now, but didn't want to attract a crowd.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Stefan turned to leave, but Damon grabbed his shoulder, turning him to face him.

"Stay away from Elena. Those are her friends your turning her against, Matt was her best friend, Stefan. If she regains her memory, she will hate you." This didn't concern Stefan, he just laughed.

"Then I won't let her remember."

*That night*

Elena rushes to get the door, already in her pyjamas. The rain pours down outside, the storm raging, lightning forking the sky. She flung the door, open, shivering from the cold. Damon stood in the open door way, soaked from the rain.

"Damon? Come in, quickly." She said, but she had no recollection of the fact that he was a vampire. Damon came in, removing his jacket and placing it on a radiator. He stared at her in her pyjamas and fought the edge to bite her. His fangs ached, even though he had drank a blonde only an hour before.

"I thought you would need some company." He said, walking into the lounge. Water dripped onto the floor boards from his hair, and he sat on one of the couches. Elena flipped on the tv, a horror film playing on screen. She settled next to Damon, jumping when something had leapt out on screen. She shivers, and Damon put his arm over her shoulders, his shirt surprisingly dry. She leans into him, her legs draped over his as they watched the movie together. She screamed into his chest at the scary parts, burying her face into his shoulder, his shirt tangled in her fists from fear. There were memories from the car crash that flooded back to her, making her feel disorientated. Damon sensed that something was wrong, and tilted her face up to look at her.

"What's the matter?" He asked, and he saw the tears that ran down her face. He wiped them away, pulling her closer, feeling very protective over her. He couldn't believe what his brother was doing, he would never in a million years do something like that to Elena. Her whole body shook as she sobbed, and he stroked her hair, murmuring sweet words of comfort to her.

"Everyone's upset because of me. It's all my fault. I can't remember and it's all my fault. I hate being so stupid!" She wailed, burying her face into his neck. He was taken aback, Elena had never seemed so defenceless to him before. She had always been so brave, had always been feisty and untouchable to him, yet here he was, and here she was, together on the sofa. He bit his lip, feeling his eyes sting dangerously.

"Your not stupid, Elena. It's not your fault, trust me." He reassured her, not trying to fight the guilt that surged through him. Elena turned her face up to his, wide eyes fixed on his face, tears no longer flowing down her cheeks. She wiped her nose with the back of her hand, a gesture that made her seem younger to Damon.

"Really?" She asked, almost childlike. He kissed her forehead, closing his eyes in bliss.

"Really." He whispered, then felt her small hands on his face as she brought his lips to hers. He was shocked, but a low moan escaped his throat as he gathered her up and pulled her against him, kissing her back urgently. Elena felt heat rush through her body, then a bright, brilliant light burst in her brain, and as if the flood gate had been opened, all her memory's came back. Her breath caught in her throat as she remembered everything, but also because Damon was pushing her back, so she lay on the couch, his weight pressed into hers. She was conflicted, her new view on Damon battled with the old, and then she remembered the lies Stefan told her and felt anger surge within her. She kissed damon hungrily, and he moaned again, so desperate for her.

"Damon. Damon, I remember everything!" She whispered against his lips. He stopped kissing her and moved back a bit, just to look at her. Her chest rose and fell rapidly, her hair tousled, her eyes bright. He could see her, the old Elena, she was there, under him, and she wasn't pushing him away. He started to move, sure that the old Elena would want him to. Elena put her hands on either side of his face, and drew him down, pressing her forehead against his.

"Everything?" He asked, hardly able to control his breathing.

"Yes, but that doesn't change how I feel. Damon... You defended me, you tried to help me. Stefan, he used me. He used me and I hate him for it. Damon, I like you." She confessed, and Damon felt his heart jump from his chest. He smiled, taking her face in his hands. He stared into her eyes, loving the fact that she still wanted him, even though she remembered him.

"I like you too, Elena." He said, then he kissed her.


	2. Confrontation

**Had a few requests to do another chapter, so here it is. Depends on the reviews as to whether I do a third chapter or not. I do not own the vampire diaries, all credit to Julie pled and the rest of the cast. Hope u like :)**

Elena awoke in the morning feeling happy, finally recognising her room as her own, and feeling overjoyed at the memories that surfaced of her life. She got out of bed and headed to the shower. when she opened the door, she saw Jeremy, hands braced against the sink, tears falling down his cheeks. She understood why he was crying, he thought he would never get his sister back. He looked up, but there was no usual banter or happiness in his eyes, but a sort of hatred, as if the person she had become sickened him. He hated the fact that Elena was an empty shell, a shadow of her former self, but he tried anyway to bring her back.

"Jeremy..." Elena trailed off, chocked by tears. She threw her arms around him, she'd missed him so much. He was shocked, then relieved as he realised that he had his sister back. He sobbed as well as laughed, crushing her in a bear hug. When she pulled away, he couldn't help but feel relief. Jeremy couldn't have gone on much longer, he would have run away in a couple more days, too tortured to stay. But here she was, completely back to normal, yet Jeremy still needed proof.

"Tell me something. A memory." He almost begged, wiping the tears from his face.

"The lake house, with mum and dad, fishing and telling stories around the campfire-" but Jeremy cut her off with another bone braking hug. Elena was glad to be back, she knew how much it had been hurting people. Jeremy finally let go, trying to act cool, but failing miserably. He wanted to scream for Jenna, tell her everything was okay, but he knew that Elena would want to tell her alone. He nodded to her, then left the bathroom, needing to calm his emotions down. As soon as he left the bathroom, he collapsed onto the bed in joyful tears.

*Caroline's bedroom*

Stefan pulled on his clothes, and Caroline watched, intrigued by his muscles and his body. A part of Stefan hated abusing Caroline like this, but it was the only way to keep her quiet. Caroline would tell Elena straight away about Stefan lying, and would make up a story about how he forced her to sleep with him. Caroline was clever like that. She traced patterns on her duvet, pretending not to watch him as he pulled on his top.

"So, are you going to see Elena today?" She inquired, hiding the bitterness from her voice. She hated Elena, because Stefan was so in love with her, but she couldn't really blame Elena for crashing her car. Caroline could be self absorbed, but she wasn't completely emotionless. She cared about Elena, but didn't mind Stefan abusing Elena's loss of memory, as long as she got something out of it. Stefan sighed, he saw right through Caroline's thin barriers. He knew she was obsessed with him.

"Yes, I didn't get to tell her bad things about Damon. I need to keep her away from him." Stefan said determinedly, unaware that it was already too late for that. Caroline huffed, crossing her arms and sticking out her bottom lip like a child.

"Can't you stay with me?" She pleaded, trying to sound alluring. Stefan bit back a laugh, finding it funny how she could get so needy. He shock his head, then headed out of her window, already deciding what he was going to say to Elena.

*Elena's room*

Elena freshened up, then dressed, pulling her hair up into a high pony tail. She turned, straight into Damon's arms. He smiled down at her, and she laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. It was the first time she had truly been happy in a long time, and Damon knew that. Elena pulled back, sitting on her bed, pulling on her converse. Damon sat beside her, undoing her laces whenever she did them up. She looked at him with mock anger, and he raised his eye brows suggestively, pushing her back onto the bed. She didn't protest, but kissed him hungrily, her eyes sliding closed as his hands ran down her sides, his breathing rapid. Damon had wanted to kiss Elena like this for a very long time, but she had always been dating Stefan. Now, Elena practically hated his brother, and she was all his.

"Elena..." He breathed as she tugged on his hair, her hands drifting to the hem of his shirt. She was half way through pulling his shirt up when there was a knock at the door. Elena huffed in frustration and pushed herself up off the bed. She stalked over to the door, and Damon watched in amusement. His feisty little lioness, with her hair in a messy mane. He laughed softly, reclining back on her bed, his hands crossed behind his head. She threw open the door, and felt her veins sing with anger. There stood Stefan, surprised at the scene playing out in front of him. He met Damon's eyes, staring venomously at him. Damon sat up in surprise, getting to his feet, pretending to be coy, though he'd knock Stefan into next week if he so much as touched Elena.

"Elena, what is-" but he was cut off as Elena slapped him hard across the face. He stared in shock at her, Damon laughed, impressed by her strength.

"Alaric taught me that. He also taught me a great left hook, want to see?" She threatened, already raising her fist. Damon caught it, lowering it softly. Elena may have been fuming now, and she had every right to be, but Damon knew she would regret it later. She turned to him, tears shining in her eyes, and Damon pulled her into his arms, shielding her from Stefan.

"She remembers everything. Trying to manipulate her was a bad move. I'd kill you right now, but I'm sure Elena would hate me for it." Damon hissed, and Elena laughed slightly.

"You want a bet?" She asked, and Damon smiled, stroking her hair, watching as Stefan's gaze turned icy.

"I'm sure you'd regret it later." He tried, but she shook her head.

"I don't think so." She pulled away from Damon, facing Stefan again. Her eyes were dry, her gaze steady, and Damon stared in wonder at his girl. The fact that he could call her his girl startled him, but her bravery, her control made him want her even more.

"Elena, I did it all for you." He couldn't have said anything worse. Elena wanted to hit him again, but she didn't. Damon was right, once her anger had died down, she would feel bad. How could Stefan stand there and pretend he did what he did for her? The lies, the tricks, it was all for his own selfish reasons. She could never forgive him, she knew that well enough. She couldn't even stand to look at him.

"Get out, Stefan. I don't want to see you again." Elena ordered, and Stefan turned and left, feeling a large hole rip open in his chest. He saw Jeremy on the way, and he smiled at him. Jeremy gave a wave, then returned to his drawing. Elena closed the door, then turned back to Damon, who saw the upset in her eyes. Once again, he pulled her into his arms, and they sat on the bed, her sobbing softly into his shoulder. Damon knew she had been in love with Stefan, and having to deal with what he had done, and saying goodbye to him forever, must have been tough for her. He made no move to kiss her, just sat holding her, enjoying the feeling of her in his arms, her breath on his neck, her hair brushing his skin. He closed his eyes and sighed in happiness, pulling her against him.

"I'm sorry Damon. You shouldn't have to go through this." She sniffed, burying her face into his neck further. She always thought about others, no matter what was going on in her life. He lifted her face to his, meeting her eyes, his face completely serious.

"Elena, your problems are my problems. I want to help you, that's what I'm here for. You're important to me. Don't ever think your not." He reassured her, and she felt warmth seep through her body. She smiled, kissing him softly, then she leaned into him, closing her eyes, forgetting all her worries.

"Thank you." She whispered, kissing any part of his skin she could reach. Damon smiled, his fingers twisting into her hair, pulling her face up again.

"Your welcome." He replied, an undertone of suggestion in his voice. She smiled teasingly, kissing him again, before batting him away.

"Don't get too cocky Salvatore." She teased, and he raised his eyebrows, mocking her.

"Oh, Gilbert, you know that's not possible." He pulled her down onto the bed, pinning her beneath him. She giggled like a little girl, kissing him fiercely.

"What ever, Salvatore."


End file.
